


Collectable ITEMS

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Esper Touma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Touma with the Meltdowner ability. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Collectable ITEMS

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Certain Magical Index or it's spinoffs, Kazuma Kamachi does.**

**[CI]**

**Collectable ITEMS**

**[CI]**

From behind the scenes, in Academy City, unethical experiments were largely performed by the men and women of the Kihara Family just for the sake of experimenting. Despite the great scientific successes spawned from their actions, the trauma and deaths incurred on their test subjects as well as those at the wrong place and time left the Kiharas with a bad reputation for those who knew of their existence. Nonetheless, for pragmatic reasons, the Kiharas, along with the rest of Academy City's Dark Side were largely left alone by the Board of Directors. In fact, the Board's illusive Chairman had called upon his allies in the Family to aid him in securing an important part of his plan by the name of Touma Kamijou.

It wasn't that hard in following the trail of bad luck in the form of a delinquent mob running after Touma to get to him. What was hard, was that his right-handed power which the Chairman, Aleister Crowley, called the Imagine Breaker negated Esper abilities as well as what he referred to as Magic. The young adolescent's argumental and idealistic attitude didn't help much either. However, the Kiharas were able to get him alone, and with some convincing that they weren't as immorally deranged as one would describe them to be, they made Touma an offer that would change his life.

**[CI]**

Upon being granted an Esper ability in his left hand, Touma was then offered by Crowley to join a mercenary organization called ITEM, which would monitor Crowley's own Board among other higher ups in Academy City from becoming too troublesome. Seeing something beneficial and helpful coming along his way, Touma accepted, and had come to earn the respect of his fellows in ITEM with his personality and talents. The one operative that caught his eye the most was the leader, Shizuri Mugino, who was as dangerous in a fight as she was amazing on a personal level. After all, she and Touma were both Meltdowners.

In School District 17, the two were away from any onlookers, so that they could practice their shared Esper power in private. In a secluded location, the two fired electrons at lifeless dummies for a good amount of time before deciding to take a water bottle break.

"Well, that was thrilling." Shizuri commented before adding. "Could use more responses, though."

"Tell me about it." Touma couldn't help but agree. "When I was told ITEM was a mercenary outfit, I almost expected we'd be going outside the City on certain battlefields. Not that staying here is bad, though, I just have grown used to the actiony life style." He then smirked at Shizuri. "I blame you for that, if I might add."

Shizuri chuckled. "Then that means you can think of other places you'd rather be in than in ITEM?"

He grinned. "There might be a few places that are amazing, but I'm glad where I am right here."

Shizuri then kissed him on the lips. "I feel the same way."

**[CI]**

**A bit short, but it happens. I'm actually thinking about making challenge stories based on the faction ideas presented in this and in my first Esper Touma one-shot, but I'll get around to that for another time.**


End file.
